1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a mobile communication device and an incoming call noticing control method thereof, and more particularly to a mobile communication device capable of automatically controlling the ringtone volume of the incoming call and an incoming call noticing control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance in technology, mobile electronic devices such as mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA) or global positioning system (GPS) have become indispensable tools to many people. As these mobile electronic devices are so popular to such an extent that almost everyone has a communication device, various manufacturers are devoted to provide multi-function mobile electronic devices.
An incoming call of a mobile phone is emitted by many ways such as noticing ringtone, vibration and silence. The noticing ringtone of an incoming call of the mobile phones currently available in the market is set by the user directly. That is, if the user would like to adjust the volume of the ringtone or reset the incoming call to a vibration mode, these adjustment or setting must be done manually, and this is indeed very inconvenient in terms of use.